Durmiendo juntos
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Se acomodó cerca de él, lo más que pudo. Era acogedor. Su espalda era considerablemente más ancha que la suya, sus brazos fuertes no parecían dispuestos a soltarlo ni siquiera dormido, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era tanto que Sanji podía caer dormido al instante.


Sanji escuchó un suspiro, seguido de un golpe seco contra la madera de la mesa, y volteó a comprobar si Zoro seguía despierto.

El chico le devolvió una soñolienta mirada, mientras bostezaba y volvía a apoyar su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, cabeceando.

Sus ojos se cerraban solos, y Sanji no pudo evitar sonreír.

Llevaba un rato esperándolo, como un cachorro, para no irse a dormir sólo.

―¿Qué? ―le espetó Zoro, luego de fijarse en la sonrisa boba que se le había quedado plasmada.

―Nada. Me hace gracia que no puedas irte a dormir sólo.

El espadachín hizo una mueca de descontento, pero lo ignoró. Él tampoco entendía su necesidad actual por tenerlo a su lado para poder quedarse dormido.

Sanji siguió en lo suyo. Obviamente, para Zoro la cocina no podía estar más limpia, pero Sanji sabía lo importante que era mantenerla reluciente. Además, si ordenaba de cierta forma por la noche, notaría si alguno de esos idiotas le había saqueado la cocina por la mañana.

Otro bostezo de Zoro, quien lucía como si quisiera hacerse reversible, y esta vez golpeó intencionalmente la mesa. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Se levantó para tomar a Sanji por la espalda y cargarse en él con casi todo su peso.

―Más me tardaré si te pones así.

Gruñó algo inentendible contra su nuca, y todos los vellos del rubio se erizaron. Acabaría cediendo. Mientras los brazos de Zoro envolvían su cintura de esa manera y sus manos recorrían su torso, sabía que terminaría perdiendo contra él.

―Estás haciendo trampa, marimo.

Zoro sonrió, y esta vez besó su cabeza.

―Te llevaré arrastrando a la cama, entonces.

―Eso debe ser lo menos erótico que me has dicho.

―Y te dejaré quedarte la almohada buena.

―Acepto.

―¿En serio? ¡¿Por eso?!

Sanji volteó como pudo en el reducido espacio que tenía, sólo para poder besarlo.

Zoro no tenía un "botón de apagado" en esas ocasiones. De hecho, podía decirse que siempre estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Por eso cuando el cocinero sintió sus manos sobre su trasero y se vio aprisionado contra la encimera ni siquiera se sorprendió.

―¿Podemos seguir después de un cigarro? ―intentó negociar en el instante en que sus labios se liberaron por un instante.

―No. ―cortó. ―Te necesito en la cama ahora.

―¿Para dormir o…?

Volvió a invadir su boca por completo. Ya no era necesaria la respuesta.

Quiso tocarlo también, pero en el momento en que sus manos llegaron a su rostro, el de los aretes retrocedió alarmado.

―¡Tienes las manos heladas!

Sanji rodó los ojos.

―Eres especial para matar el momento.

Se fueron a la cama antes que el resto, y ni siquiera se preguntó qué podían estar haciendo los demás tan tarde. Estaba cansado, hacia frío, llevaba todo el día en la cocina y había alguien demasiado apurado por irse a dormir. No necesitaba más razones.

Apenas Sanji apagó la luz y se metió entre las mantas, se sintió otra vez apresado por los brazos de Zoro.

Se acomodó cerca de él, lo más que pudo. Era acogedor. Su espalda era considerablemente más ancha que la suya, sus brazos fuertes no parecían dispuestos a soltarlo ni siquiera dormido, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo era tanto que Sanji podía caer dormido al instante.

Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero su capitán obviamente tenía otros planes.

―¡Zoro! ¡Sanji!

Ambos se cubrieron con las mantas por reflejo cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo, dejando entrar la luz de afuera.

―Luffy… ―fue Sanji quien masculló la palabra. Si le decía que tenía hambre, juraba por Dios que…

―Tengo frío, quiero dormir con ustedes.

Lo dijo en un tono juguetón que a Sanji le hizo pensar que se trataba de una broma, pero escuchar la risa de Zoro aún debajo de las mantas le hizo caer en cuenta de que, definitivamente, su capitán era capaz de salir con algo así.

No esperó respuesta. Se quitó los zapatos y pasó por encima de Zoro como si este fuera parte del colchón, y fue el turno de Sanji para reír.

Era absurdo. Todo era tan absurdo, que quería aprovecharlo y reírse de ello mientras durase.

Se movió para hacerle espacio entre ellos, donde obviamente el chico quería acostarse, y volvió a tapar a ambos con las mantas, para poder volver a cubrirse el mismo.

―¿A gusto? ―le preguntó con sorna. Luffy asintió y sonrió, acomodándose cerca de Zoro. ―Calentito, supongo.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. No podía quejarse. Ni siquiera estaba molesto.

―Vas a despertar apestando a ron si duermes cerca del marimo.

―Es eso o tu olor a humo. ―respondió Zoro entre dientes.

Sanji esperaba alguna reacción por parte del espadachín, luego de que tanto luchó por llevarlo con él a dormir, pero no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo con la presencia de Luffy.

―Está bien. ―dijo esta vez el capitán ―No me molestan.

Sonreía. Y ambos lucían tan cómodos que se le hizo difícil el no sonreír tambien, y no se hizo de rogar para volver a meterse en su ahora invadida cama.

Y tuvo el descaro de decir "no me molestan", como si no fuera él quien estaba molestando.

Daba igual. Se había acostado de todas formas con una sonrisa en la cara; el resto daba igual.

* * *

 _N.A: si no escribía algo de ellos me moría (?) se los juro_

* * *

 _ **01/11/2018**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
